Bros Before Hoes
by lets.make.it.rain
Summary: The Joker visits a strip joint! Why you might ask? I really do not know. How was Isabelle to know she'd be dancing for the Joker? *sigh* Let's just say things don't go too well after that. **Complete
1. Welcome to the Jungle!

**Audrey's Note: Better than the usual Author's Note eh? Gah I feel so lame. Anyways as you know DC Comics are the rightful owners of these material featuring a large number of well-known ****characters****, including ****Superman****, ****Batman****, ****Wonder Woman**** etc…**

**I just had to get this story off my back. Let's uh get to the story now shall we? **

The mood of the dim lighted room changed in an instant. Lights were flickered from black to red as the next performer made her way seductively to the stage. Whistles and hoots were shouted around the room.

"This firecracker is the _one_ and _only... _**Isabelle Belmont **!" the announcer's voice boomed into the gold speckled mike.

Her hips swayed synchronized with every step she took. A tilted black hat lay on her flowing light brown tresses. She had such a penetrating gaze that shone through even as her hat covered the left side of her vibrant green eyes. Her slim porcelain legs and hands snaked their way to the pole and with a simple thrust, she spun around it. Her body halted and then she skillfully squatted down, taking her sweet time to slowly get up and wiggle her well rounded ass. Bills were being thrown from every direction. She kneeled and gathered up the well sought bills and lifted her silky red dress to place the money on the strap of her dark blue thong.

"Take of the dress!" a drunkard with beer held tight in his left hand yelled.

" Yeah!" echoes of the other men shouted eagerly.

She smirked and stopped her movements to scan the audience. _Horny bastards. Now…if only I can find a decent non-drunk man to help me remove this dress. _

The lust filled men stared, as if hypnotized at the female performer.

One man caught her attention. Her gaze was fixed on him. Only him. His dark eyes looked curiously back at her green. She strutted towards him. He looked oddly familiar…_Where have I seen this face before? _She took in his features; greasy dirty blonde hair with a tint of green, dark piercing evil hungry eyes and better yet his Glasgow grin…Her eyes widened in realization. It was the Joker. _What could he be doing in a strip club for Christ's sake! Shouldn't he be out creating mischief? _He had no make-up on either. _Almost there…I'm almost near __**him!**_ She gulped nervously and shifted her gaze to the man beside him.

The obese bald man lightened up with happiness and gave her the most perverse smile ever conjured. His two front teeth were missing which added to the effect. She mentally cringed as his slimy calloused hands clashed with her skin to place a bill on the strap of her thong. Then his hands moved towards her stomach then to her breasts. She faced him and was on her way to give him a lap dance. Just then, she felt a strong arm taking a hard hold of her waits. He had her waist in a bone crushing hold and whispered, "Well hello beautiful! You _really _had me going there for a second! Why the sudden change of heart? Am I really that _hideous _for you to choose that _man _over good ole' me? I know I have my uh faults here and there-"

"Let me go!" she yelled but her screams came out in audible gasps. _Why isn't anyone helping me? These sick bastards are enjoying this just as much as him. _

He took in pleasure seeing her struggle. He loosened his tight grip and said," Now, where were we before your little tongue interrupted me? Oh nevermind my little firecracker, just do what all you useless _whores _do."

She had to get away from this madman. He turned her body so she could face him and her heart beat quickened at the sight of his shining knife. _Fucking jerk! Just strip for him…Then I can go back to my little safe abode and take a good nights rest._

Taking a deep breath, she smiled and placed her hat on the man while she straddled him. He groaned and placed his hands on her smooth thighs and stroked them. His movements were ceased as her hands collided with his. She motioned him to stand up and unzip her silky red dress. He obeyed but was abruptedly pushed back harshly onto his seat. '_Kitty's getting frisky' he thought. 'I like that.'_ He gazed at her; stripteasing in front of the other men. _Oblivious_ to him. _Am I that forgettable? _He frowned slightly. Catching her unaware he stood up, grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her against his chest. Smirking, he looked down at her and placed his hot mouth against her soft fleshy ear, "Do you want me ta strip ya' myself? I'd absolutely love that!And uh let me tell ya' sweet cheeks, _I like it rough!"_

She shook her head no.

"Didn't think so. Now why don't cha be a good girl and strip….Me. Don't pay any attention to these uh drunk hooligans"

_Fuck Isabelle…come on just get this over with! Do what he asks!_

She smirked flirtatiously and whispered, "Your wish is my command"

"Now that's more like it!" the Joker grinned excitedly.

She had the urge to take off her dress and strangle the green haired monster with it to death. Instead, she walked around his chair stroking his greasy hair. She went behind him and placed both her arms around his neck, then to his thighs lightly brushing a hand to his crotch. She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and proceeded to shed her dress while strutting back to the stage.

Licking her lips, she unhooked the straps of her bra showing her erect rose bud coloured nipples. She cupped her breasts and gave them a slight squeeze. With a few moves on the pole, she later on went to give the eager men in front a close view of her assets.

Tracing a hand across her body, she stopped at her waist and was about to remove her thong unto; the announcer spoke up, "Well...that's all the time we have ladies and gentlemen! Until tomorrow! Give it up for Miss Isabelle Belmont!"

Everyone was clapping but not everyone was thoroughly pleased. One man in particular actually…The Joker hadn't thrown in any money but a specific Joker card along with the money Isabelle had received. While gathering her money, she saw the dreadful card but managed to smile and a walk away unharmed. For now.

**A/N: Why in the world would the Joker be in a strip joint?! Anyways, should I continue this? Review =] **


	2. Freedom my ass!

Isabelle left her house quickly and nearly tripped on her expensive high heels. She was dressed in a professional working outfit which consisted of a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. She was extremely nervous. Wayne Enterprises called her back for an interview as a receptionist. This could finally be her ticket to success and out of the stripping scene.

Mrs. Jenkins, her good ole' 70 year old neighbor waved good morning and Isabelle shouted back a goodbye. She rushed off and luckily caught the 39 bus to downtown Gotham. She quickly applied her makeup and combed out her damp hair.

As she stepped off the shuttle, she saw Bruce- fucking- Wayne. Yes, the Bruce Wayne himself chatting on his blackberry. _'What the hell was he doing outside of his_ _office 'Isabelle thought._ _'He was supposed to have an interview with __**me!**__ I need this fucking job!'_

She caught his attention and walked towards him anxiously, "Sir, I was supposed to be here for an interview. Am I late? Because I'm positively sure you guys told me to show up at 11:30 am. Its only 11:00 am."

"Sorry Rachel, I've gotta run. Call you back in few," Bruce said snapping his phone shut and looking at Isabelle.

"I'm sorry Ms. but what were you saying?"

Isabelle tried hard to contain her anger, "Hi sir. As I was saying, there was a scheduled interview with you and I about an opening of a new receptionist at your building. The phone call told me to show up at 11:30 am and it's only 11. So I know I'm not late."

"You must be—" he said playing out some names in his mind. He couldn't quite place a finger to her name.

"Isabelle Belmont," she said sternly.

"Right. Ms. Belmont, I'm afraid I'll have to take a raincheck on that interview but I doubt we need another secretary on my floor anyway. But thank you for letting us know of your interest in the position." He said snobbishly while walking to a very expensive stretch limo.

"Fuck!" she yelled angrily._ Stupid rich arrogant bastard! Fuck them all! _She could feel her face getting hot with salty tears but brushed them away with her sleeve. She stifled a laugh afterwards._ To think I was going to quit today._

"Aye , it ain't like you to make a woman cry," Alfred said in his usual British accent shaking his head disapprovingly at the man.

"Is that so?" he replied back. He could really care less about that woman.

"Don't deny it sir. I saw it with my very own two eyes. I'm not blind yet sir," Alfred said.

"Why aren't we going yet Alfred? Where's the driver?" Bruce said getting annoyed.

Alfred sighed. Mr. Wayne was truly hard headed. "You let him go for a little break. Be patient sir."

"I'll be right back Alfred. I'm going to go get him," Bruce said in annoyance.

Bruce Wayne headed back to the building and the scene in front of him astonished him.

Isabelle was screaming at the poor young lady at the front desk. He silently walked closer to hear all the commotion. Everyone in the lobby was deathly silent and all you could hear was Isabelle's angry tantrums.

Isabelle wasn't the one to back down. She hated the feeling of weakness and stomped back to the building of Wayne Enterprises. She thought about her future actions…Her actions might lead to a negative outcome but she didn't care at the moment. She felt too angry.

The woman at the counter looked up from the computer and asked, "Hi. May I help you?"

"You tell your goddamn **BOSS** that he needs to stop keeping his_** head**_ up his self conceited _**ass **_because _**you people**_ would certainly _**not**_ have _**called**_ if you weren't in need of a new secretary! You need to stop wasting people's precious time! Time is mon-"

"Ms, please calm down or I will have to call security."

"No! You shut your trap. Where the fuck are your manners? You of all people should know better than to interrupt someone!"

"Ms- "

" I'm sorry to have taken my anger out on you but what is your name ? I really am sorry," Isabelle apologized.

"My name is Irene and it's ok—we all have our bad days," Irene said nervously.

"Are you serious _**Irene**_? You _**SLEPT **_with the _**BOSS**_ to get this job? Touche!" Isabella shouted emphasizing her voice on 'slept' and 'boss'.

"NO! I didn't say that! Really!" Irene said whining. Her face was all red with embarrassment."SECURITY!"

"Oh my! What an invite you got there!" Isabella smirked getting a shiny gold coloured rich looking invitation of some sort. "A party held by the none other than Bruce Wayne himself!Tomorrow at 8 pm…" She placed it in her pocket. "Opps! Not invited"

The security men halted since Bruce, still oblivious to Isabelle had called them off.

"That's ENOUGH!" Bruce's voice boomed throughout the lobby.

Isabelle's eyes widened like a plate of saucers and mentally face palmed her forehead. She was most definitely screwed.

The security had shooed everyone away making Isabelle and Bruce the only ones in the lobby. _Keep your cool Isabelle. Don't let him intimidate you. It's just the Waynemeister. Less scarier than the Joker._

She stared at him audibly and gave him a smile.

"Hi! You didn't happen to hear all that did you?"

" I happen to have heard every single sentence," he raised a brow at her and looked at her intently. "Now why did you harass my one of my workers?"

"I-I did it out of anger…"Isabelle looked away.

"Anger out of not getting a job? I told you we didn't need a secretary on my floor. There's no need," Bruce explained.

"Oh so that's why your people called me outta the blue and give me false freakin' hope? I've been waiting since forever for that job! And when they called, I thought 'Hey, I can finally pay off my little sister's heart transplant surgery! She might live after all…'Anyways, I'm sorry I took out my anger on your company. I apologize," Isabelle said hoping he'd give her the job after her little sob story about her little sister.

He was gazing at her thinking. She laughed, " I bet your gonna tell all your contacts not to hire me after this aren't cha?"

"There won't be any need cause I'm going to be hiring you," he smiled at her.

"You're just hiring me out of pity aren't you. Well I don't need your pity! I can work pretty hard," she said determinedly.

"Then you better show it two days from now, 8:00 am sharp," he smiled once more. "I have to get going, oh and give back that invitation slip back to Irene," he said lastly. "You won't need it since you'll be in the list. If you're willing to come, then come or not."

"Thank you so much sir. I appreciate it. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I hope we can put it behind us," she half-heartedly smiled.

"Will do," Bruce nodded and left.

This day could not have gotten any better. Maybe she should do one more dance on the godforsaken pole…Just for fun. Call it a celebration dance if you will. She was up for another dance tonight anyways. She went back home to get ready for her last show.

*~**~***~****~****~***~**~*

"A round of applause for Ms….**Isabelle Belmont**," the announcer spoke up rather loudly. In a minimized voice he said," Let's hope we have more time for to show her _other goodies_ ehh folks?"

The crowd hooted loudly with excitement and money was being thrown her way.

Her body was pumping with adrenaline as she walked up to the stage with barely any clothing on. She had a glittery gold coloured bikini top with a matching bottom that made her skin tone glow radiant in the light. She almost looked like an angel. Maybe just 20% angel and 80% devil. She teasingly put the tip of her index finger in her mouth and put a single arm to spin around watching the audience. The first thing she saw was the Joker right up close in the front view. She winked at him and bit her bottom lips seductively. '_Why is he here again? 2 days in a row? Joker must be horny' Isabelle thought._

She got down from the pole and swayed her hips back and forth with a swift motion. She kneeled down facing the 3 men up front and started to knead her breasts. She stared at a somewhat attractive guy beside the Joker. He had aqua blue eyes, buzzed cut hair and a nice masculine look to him. His smile was breathtaking. She moved her hair to the left side of her face and motioned the blue eyed guy to come closer. He obediently did as she asked and told the man to untie her top. Her breasts juggled out and she let him grab a hold of both of them while the Joker sat amused in his chair. She let out a moan and then went to the other guy on the other side of the Joker. This guy was older than the previous guy and more perverted looking. She cringed as he smacked her ass and tried to remove her thong. She looked at him teasingly and made a 'no no no' sign with a few wiggles of her index finger. He smiled and gave an 'oh well' look and continued to stare up at her. She got up and went to please the other eager men around the room.

Going back to the pole, she removed her thong and spun around the pole. She placed one hand on her right breast and the other down at her area where the soft dark curls were and pleasured herself at that moment. People were clapping and more money appeared at her feet. She was happy and shocked the Joker didn't make any moves on her this performance.

"We're out of time folks! Good night and adieu!" the announcer spoke as the lights dimmed.

Isabelle went back to the dressing room along with the previous performers to gather her clothes. She went to the stall and changed back into jeans and a peace sign t-shirt and went to the main office.

"Sir, may I have a word?" she asked.

The chair turned and it spun to reveal the Joker. Panic was going through her veins.

"You may," he said cackling his maniacal laughter.

"I quit," she said sternly.

"You know, a good friend of mine, your boss owns this joint and he decided to give it to me. Says he'll be running another joint. I gladly took the job out of his hands since he's my friend and that's what friends do right? Lift the burden? So, I have the authorities to say if you can _**quit…or not**_," he said clicking his lips.

"You don't have the rights! It's _**MY DECISION **_whether **I QUIT!** So fuck off you maniac!"she yelled and ran out of the room. _This _was_ so not happening!_

"GET BACK HERE!" he shouted and ran after her. Being much faster he caught her as she was about to get outside in a tight hold and held a knife to her pale throat. She squirmed scared at the touch of the cold steel making a small cut from the knife. He placed his hot mouth against her ear and she felt him smirk. "I have some plans tomorrow so consider it a day off…But _**you better be back**_ the next day or _**I will**_ _**find you.**_ Trust me, I'm a man of my word," he said. He enjoyed the fear radiating off of her and let her go.

_**A/N: Since you guys liked it, I was happy to update :)**_


	3. Tonight's Entertainment

Horrified screams were sent out as a group of menacing clowns walked through the entrance of the party uninvited. One clown in particular, raised his gun and fired, silencing the screams. He clapped his hands twice and said, "We are… Tonight's Entertainment!"

With his gang following behind, music came on and they started to dance synchronized.

With a zigzag, he crossed the floor and shuffled in diagonal. When the drum hit, he placed his hands on his hip and did a one footed one eighty twist. With another zigzag, they stepped slide, leaned to the left and clapped three times-

The crowd was clapping, amused at the clown's dancing. They were feeling at ease and enjoying the show.

-shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together—

Before they got to roll, the crowd ceased their clapping as multiple gunshots were fired at the innocent clowns. Each of them landed with a soft thud to the floor showing no signs of movement.

Everyone in the audience had their attention focused on the Joker who was merely laughing in hysterics.

"Is this some sick joke?!" a man exclaimed angrily.

The rumblings that erupted from the Joker's chest slowly died down. "Do you see anyone laughing but me old man? It was never meant to be a joke. You see…death **amuses **me," he said calmly. "But there was one flaw in those deaths. It was too quick. There wasn't merely enough time to savor them," he said walking casually to the man quivering in fear.

"We're not afraid of you thugs!" the old man said bravely.

"Are you sure about that? You may not notice but you're shaking... Aren't I right Isabelle? That poor old man _is_ shaking," the Joker said smacking his lips. He plucked Isabelle from the crowd, harshly grabbing her right arm and placed her beside him. "Fancy seeing you here Isabelle. And my goodness, don't you look stunning!"

"You –you said I had this day off. Let me go you sick bastard!" she yelled getting trying to get out of his grasp. He smirked and raised his switchblade to her neck making a deep cut. "This woman dies if someone doesn't tell me where Harvey Dent is!"

Isabelle closed her eyes, feeling her blood drip down her neck. Her neck was aching in pain. She heard someone talk and was grateful.

A tall, dark haired woman wearing a long emerald green dress emerged from the crowd. "Okay, stop!"

The Joker still had Isabelle in his grasp. He adjusted his hair with his knife and walked to the crossed arm Rachel. Smacking his lips he said, "Well, hello beautiful! You must be Harvey's squeeze, hm? And you are beautiful! You almost compare to my little firecracker here!"

The Joker had thrown Isabelle to one of his goons while he hovered over Rachel Dawes.

"Well, you look nervous. Is it the scars? You want to know how I got 'em?" he asked and abruptedly grabbed her head and positioned the knife near her mouth. "Come here. Hey! Look at me. So I had a wife, beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks... Look at me! One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, hm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So... I stick a razor in my mouth and do this..." he said mimics slicing his mouth with his tongue. "...to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!"

Rachel reacted by kicking the Joker in the groin but he merely laughed it off. "A little fight in you. I like that," he said.

Before Batman attacked he said, "Then you're going to love me."

A huge fight started out with The Joker and Batman along with his goons. With Batman distracted by the Joker's goons, he managed to grab Rachel and held her near the smashed windows. Isabelle managed to get away from one of the goons and went to throw a wine glass at the Joker's head. He glared at her unaffected.

"Stay away from this!" Batman warned Isabelle. "Let Rachel GO!" he yelled.

"Very poor choice of words…" the Joker said disapprovingly and threw Rachel out the window. Batman went after her.

Isabelle took this time to run away from the Joker. She removed her heels and sprinted off out of the building.

"Hey!" an unaware man yelled as Isabelle got into their car.  
"Sorry!" she yelled and sped off to a hotel. She couldn't stay in her house for the Joker knew where she lived. She would have asked one of her stripper friends but they weren't that trustworthy and would definitely rat her out for some green.

Isabelle parked at a motel faraway from Gotham. She just needed a place to hideaway for a couple of days until she could clear her head and make a plan on what she would do. She couldn't stay here anymore. She went in to the main office and talked to the manager.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Oh miss! You're neck is bleeding!" the middle aged Spanish man said. "Here! I will bandage it for you! I don't like it when my customers are hurt!"

"Oh no it's ok really! Just a minor cut. How much will it be if I stay here for 2 days?"

"Nonsense! I will bandage it for you. And $130 for two days just for you!" he smiled and went to get his first aid kit.

He bandaged it up nicely and paid the man.

"You're too kind. Thank you so much sir," she said.

"The name's Jorge Rosario," he winked. "May I ask how you got that cut? Who would want to hurt such a beautiful lady such as you?"

"I'm so flattered. Anyways, it was just some psycho. I got away from him though. No worries," she said.

"You are a strong woman. Now shoo! Go get some sleep. You must be exhausted!" he said and let her be.

She smiled and went to her room. She was terrified of going to sleep and waking up to see the Joker there. She knew the Joker would be looking for her though. Sighing, she crawled under the sheets of the bed and tried her best to go to sleep.

_**A/N: My apologies for updating quite late. I've got a guitar exam and school exams I've to study for and I hope you understand. Your probably just like 'Excuses! Excuses! Bullcrap'. Just kidding ;)**_


	4. Hotel Horror

Isabelle stretched her relaxed body on the queen sized bed. Propping her elbows on the mattress, she looked around the room. Everything seemed intact except for the occupied washroom.

She scrambled out of the sheets and ran to the door. Her tries were useless. It just wouldn't budge.

Jorge Rosario, the last man she expected came out of the washroom. "Going somewhere chikita?" he drawled out. His eyes were hazy, she could tell he was drunk.

"HELP!!!" Isabelle yelled at her loudest.

Her mind was racing and she panicked. What happened to the kind man Jorge was the night before? She grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it at Jorge. He surprisingly caught it and smashed it on the floor.

He neared her and said, "Come to papi!"

Isabelle was on the verge of tears trying to fight the persistent Jorge off. His hand grabbed a hold of her hair and slammed her head to the wall. She started to feel woozy and could hardly see the wall in front of her. But she could hear Jorge pushing down his pants and she could feel his huge sausage dick pushing at her behind. She whimpered.

"Now now bella, Jorge will take care of you, ya!"

Isabelle turned her head and saw him smile showing his crooked yellow teeth.

"This won't hurt a bit ya!"

"I don't doubt that. I feel like that's a twig poking at me."

Jorge's smirk disappeared and he backhanded her. "Don't insult me bella or this will be very painful for you, "he hissed angrily while Isabelle spit out blood.

Jorge grabbed her hair again and pushed her onto the bed on her stomach. Before she could react, she was forced on all fours with her ass in the air. She could feel his grubby, fat hands pushing her dress up and revealing her lacy underwear. He ran his hands over them savoring the feel of a woman.

Isabelle was unvoluntaringly starting to get wet. She didn't want this at all.

Jorge tore the expensive lingerie, exposing her wetness to the air.

"Yes bella. Don't fight it. We both know you want this. And this is proof," he said as he plunged his fat finger into her pussy. She screamed and struggled. Jorge sighed blocking her movements. But she still wiggled. Again he sighed," Fine bella. If this is the way you want it…" he pushed his dick into her ass all the way…all 10 inches. Her scream was deafening. She felt like she was being split in two.

He flipped her around and smothered his face into the crevices of her breast. "You are so beautiful bella," he grumbled cupping each breast in his calloused hands while pumping in and out of her.

Just then the door opened with an amused Joker. Both Isabelle and Jorge were too distracted to notice the other person in the room.

Isabelle was crying from the unwanted intrusion. "Get off me!" she screamed out while she grabbed the phone while Jorge was distracted. She tugged on it and smashed the phone on his head. The force of her hit sent him to contract his member from her. He held his bleeding head and yelled out, "You BITCH!"

Isabelle repeatedly struck the phone on his head and sent Jorge unconscious. She heard clapping and darted her head to the sound at the entrance of the room. It was the Joker. She felt humiliated and angry. Removing herself from the bed she ran to the washroom and locked it.

She heard a knocking on the door. "Come on sweet cheeks. Open the door," the Joker said.

Isabelle didn't respond. She felt sick. Her head hurt and she felt like she was going to be unconscious any time soon.

"You're trying my patience…Isabelle. Open . The . Door," he demanded.

The Joker didn't waste any time trying to open the door. He went over to the unconscious man's pants and saw the dangling keys. Just to his luck, there were only 2 keys on the metal keychain.

Isabelle heard the sound of keys and looked to the window. She stepped onto the toilet seat and pried the window open. The door burst open. Isabelle didn't have enough time to escape. Not this time.

The Joker grabbed Isabelle by the neck and threw her on the floor. He grabbed at the exact spot where he'd cut her. She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Stand up," he said.

She made no move. He grabbed her by her hair and made her stand up. In the corner of her eye, she could see Jorge regaining consciousness. He stood up and charged at the Joker with jealousy in his eyes.

"WATCH OUT!" Isabelle screamed informing the Joker of the upcoming attack.

He reached into the pocket of his purple jacket and swiftly removed his knife. Jorge had a look of surprise in his eyes with his mouth agape. The Joker had stabbed him right in the heart. "Bella— " Jorge's final words were. Jorge gasped and fell to the floor.

She looked at the body in shock. One half of her was grateful that the Joker had killed him but she was angry at the Joker for not doing anything while she was getting raped. They got out of the room.

The sun was shining. It was still morning after all and a white van was waiting for them in the parking lot. A familiar face retreated out of the van. It was the blue eyed guy from the strip club she had seen.

"Hey boss! What happened in there?! What took so long?" he asked.

"Questions questions. Quit asking them," the Joker said annoyed. He really wasn't in the mood.

She got shoved to the front of the van with the Joker was thankful for him not telling. The car ride fell silent. She turned her head and stared out the window. All of a sudden, Isabelle felt something on her hand. She looked down and saw a purple gloved finger tracing her hand slowly. She immediately tried to snatch her hand away but he grasped it in a tight hold which made her keep it in place. Momentarily, he lessened his grip on her hand but kept he kept it there while using his other hand to drive the van.

She wondered if the Joker was bipolar. His moods continuously kept changing. First he's there clapping at her watching her hit Jorge, the next he's all violent and now this? This guy was really complex. She looked over at him, his eyes fixated on the road. He almost looked like he was in deep concentration. Except for the fact he was driving over the normal speed limit.

Isabelle looked down at her attire. Her dress was all tattered and she remembered that Jorge tore her underwear. She shuddered and felt extremely filthy.

"Joker?" she said timidly.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" she asked. She was getting dizzy and nauseous with his hectic driving. She couldn't sleep in this condition.

"Now why would I do that?" he said finally letting go of hand and pressing on the breaks causing her to bump her head real hard on the dashboard.

"Boss! What the heck was that sound?! Did we bump into something?" he heard a voice yell from the back.

She was seeing stars. Beautiful shiny stars. Oh! She found a wishing star! Time to wish! Her wish was granted by her fainting.

**A/N: Hiya! Didn't expect sweet ole' Jorge to be so evil eh?! Haha oh yes!…KUDOS to **_**SexiiLexxi(fellow fellow friend) **_**Thank-you :) What'd you guys think of this chapter? Reviews would be nice :P**


	5. Joker's Room

Isabelle awoke in a beige coloured room. She was lying comfortably on a large bed and was wrapped up in a snug white comforter. She yawned and observed the room. Her eyes looked immediately to the door. A medium sized table was firmly positioned to the right of the door. The first thing she noticed was the bold word in red ink written on a letter which leaned on the wall and table. Glaring, she untangled herself out of the sheets to retrieve it. Tearing the letter's seal, she took out the paper folded inside and read it.

"Dearest Isabelle,

That'll be the last time you'll be referred to by that name because babe, when get back, you'll be known as Betty, my own little personal whore. That'll be easy for you right? Since you've been doing that ever since you moved to Gotham 4 years ago hm? Well let me tell you, there's a bit of a catch. Oh I'm running late. I'll tell you when I return in a few hours. Enjoy yourself now! If ya miss me I'll be on t.v!

-J

P.S: Don't even think about escaping through the window. Oh and do me a favor and wash up. You reek of that guy I killed in the motel."

Isabelle scrunched up the letter and threw it on the wall.

Isabelle's POV

I looked over to the window. I could most definitely fit through it. I negotiated with myself whether or not I should escape. I sighed. Who was I kidding? This was Gotham's most notorious vigilante. The police nor Batman can even stop him. Me escaping would be pointless.

I stripped off my clothing when I got to the washroom. To my surprise, the washroom was well kept. There was a marble sink and a sparkling bath tub. Not what I expected from the Joker.

I opened the medicine cabinet and found the Joker's make up. The red paint used for his devilish smile was opened and I was compelled to close it back for him. Instead I groaned and slammed the cabinet's door. Another change in my mind occurred and a smirk appeared on my face as I re opened the door and started emptying out each and every one of his make up paint. Boy was he going to be pissed!

The tension in my body relaxed as I stepped in the warm waters of the tub. I positioned my body so that my head was leaned back comfortably at the edge of the tub and my shoulders at ease. I closed my eyes briefly and remembered the letter which ruined my peaceful mood. I felt deeply insulted with the Joker's assumption of me and his demands. It made me feel so degraded. Just because I was a prostitute, doesn't mean I've been fucking around with every man who offers me cash. I don't do any private sessions and all that shit. I'm just good at performing. Just performances. That's it. I once heard if you're good at something, never do it for free. If I'd been fucking, I'd most likely be pregnant by now. That incident with Jorge does not count.

I stayed rested in the tub for a couple minutes until the tips of my fingers started to wrinkle. I unclogged the tub and stepped out of it feeling refreshed. I looked over at my only piece of clothing which was my black dress. No way was I in the mood to wear it. I got a towel, placed it around my body and exited the washroom. I walked over to the cabinet and opened it to find some of the Joker's attire. His clothing, I have to say were shockingly normal. I could tell he adored the colours purple and green by the different shirts neatly placed in the cabinet. I took one of his purple shirts and a striped black and white short. Overall it was pretty comfortable except for the fact it belonged to the Joker.

I towel dried my hair for a bit and went back to the bed to take a short nap.

I woke up startled out of my mind. There was the Joker yanking me out of the bed and I landed on the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled out angrily.

There was undeniable anger in his dark eyes. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the washroom. He opened the cabinet door.

"Do you mind explaining that?!" he yelled.

I was on my knees and was on the verge of standing up until the Joker slammed my head on the white sink.

"You asshole!" I screamed and tried my best to stand up and fight. But he was very strong. He let me stand up. I regained my balance and posture and pulled my arm back to punch him. He was too fast and grabbed my fist in his and pushed me hard. It sent me reeling backwards. I tripped over the edge of the shower and hit my head on the cold ceramic.

I lifted my head feeling groggy and said,"Why are you so mad at me for emptying your make up? It's just make up for God's sake!"

"It's not just my make up. It's my belongings! And why are you wearing my clothes?" he said standing over her."You need to learn some manners..."

I stood up from the bath tub and looked at him hard. "You want your clothes back?! Here!" I yelled. I removed my shirt and threw it at him and then removed my pants . I could care less about my nakedness at the moment. "You fucking happy now?!"

__

a/n: hehe sorry to cut it short. Next chapter will be up soon…


	6. Playtime

**A/N: Big chapter here :] well atleast for me anyways...Shoutout to leather . purple . gloves . for a big help in this chapter! Couldn't have done it without ya!_ yeah i could've ;D but merci beaucoup! _You've been a big help. Hope you guys like it! And review! **

--------------------

Isabelle's POV

I suddenly realized my nakedness and tried to cover myself from the Joker's piercing gaze. I wanted to be ashamed but I couldn't help but feel a little turned on by the way he was cowering over me. He took a few more steps towards me and I stood my ground. I could feel my nipples growing harder and the Joker's eyes drifting downward to see my responding body.

His red painted lips turned upwards into a smirk. "Well darlin', it seems you like me a lot more than you let on. I like it."

I felt a blush creep onto my face. I then realized the prone position I was in. I was lying naked on the floor with the Joker standing over me wearing his legendary evil smirk. I could tell he was thinking of playing. From this angle, he looked huge and the muscles in his legs and arm were obvious. He wasn't wearing his long purple trench coat and I spotted it lying over the arm of a chair. He wore a white dress shirt but it was slightly dirty and wrinkly and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

He took the last few steps towards me until my face was next to his crotch. I stood up but he pushed me back down to that level.

I tried to get back up but he pushed my head down with his hand and kept it there. In a deep, low voice he said, "If I flip a coin, what are the chances of me getting head?" Then, he laughed his maniacal laugh. I turned my head to the side and used my hair as a curtain to hide my grin. It was a really funny line... and laugh.

My smile dropped when I felt his fingers brush over my right nipple lightly. I felt them respond although my mind was screaming for help. I couldn't get my mouth to form the word. The Joker lifted my chin so that he could see my face. My eyes were getting hazy and I knew the tears were soon to come. If the Joker saw this, he didn't show it. I couldn't keep up with the staring contest so I lowered my gaze and again came face to face with his crotch.

"Take it out, whore." His cruel voice made me flinch. With trembling hands, I undid his fly and pulled his purple pants down. His dark purple and green striped boxers came into my view and I pulled them down slightly. His semi-hard cock sprung free. I just stared at it completely surprised at the size of it. The head glistened with pre-cum.

My brain wasn't thinking clearly but I heard a voice sounding a lot like mine say, "I see you're uncircumcised. Were the doctors afraid of brain damage?" I almost clamped my hand over my mouth. _What the hell!!! I'm so fucking stupid! Why do I have such a big mouth?_ I expected him to get violent for disrespecting him.

Opposite to what I thought, his smile widened. I didn't think that was possible. "It's good to see that you have a big mouth. It'll be easier for you to eat my cock!" He grabbed the sides of my head with both of his large hands. I gasped audibly and he thrust his member in my open orifice. I nearly choked. I wasn't even moving my head. He was face fucking me. With each thrust, he would go as deep as possible and my nose would touch the white fabric covering his stomach. I couldn't breathe and I was getting a little woozy. I looked up at him with misty vision and saw him looking down at me expectantly watching my reactions. In his eyes, were a mixture of pleasure, lust, and power. I realized he was getting off on the control he had over me.

Soon, the thrusts weren't as hard. He was getting slower and seemed to be savouring the warm feel of my mouth. I peeked up at him. His eyes were closed and he had on a look of pleasurable pain. I realized why when a thick liquid entered my mouth. I gagged and the Joker retracted himself from me.

"Swallow it", he commanded. I shook my head from side to side signifying _no way in hell!_ But I didn't spit it out for fear of getting hurt. He pulled his pants off and hung them neatly over the side of the chair with his coat but pulled up his boxers. He took off his shirt and placed them with his pants. I still had the semen in my mouth and his calm movements were scaring me.

In a relaxed tone he said, "Darlin', I have this thing I like to call Smurf sex."

I vaguely remembered the cartoon show.

"That means screwing until you're blue in the face!" My eyes widened and terror over came me. "You don't want that. Do you?" His tone was condescending. Usually I would've smacked any guy that talked to me like that but again I shook my head violently from side to side. "Good so, swallow it."

I swallowed and panted for breath. It didn't taste like anything but I felt sick knowing that those nasty little creatures were now inside my body. With the flagellum and the head. They were like little worms. I stood up and tried to get to a toilet so I could throw up. But my legs were shaky and I fell. I closed my eyes ready for impact but it never came. Instead, I was lying in the Joker's arms looking up at his face.

He laughed his unique laugh again. "You got a little something here." He pointed at his chin. I reached up to mine and felt a wet substance. I looked at my hand and there was the semen that I had just swallowed. It had dribbled onto my chin. The sickly feeling became stronger. I gagged again. The Joker wouldn't let me go and I felt trapped. Then the tears came.

Surprisingly, the Joker wrapped his arms around me tightly. I realized it was a hug. He must have been bipolar. I cried into his shoulder while he lifted me up and carried me back into the bedroom. He placed me down softly on the bed and lay down beside me. I curled up around his body and laid my head on his chest.

I felt myself become calm despite his violations to me as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. "Shh shh. It's alright. You'll be okay now. I'll take care of you and you'll soon love living here doing your part."

My sobs turned quiet and I just listened to his heart throbbing through his chest. It seemed oddly human for the Joker. It was silent except for that pounding. He held me while I thought about my predicament. Wait, did he say I have to do my part?

"Joker?" I asked timidly. "What did you mean when you said I have to do my part?"

"Oh that's right. I forgot to tell you. Remember in the letter, there was something I had to tell you?"

I nodded.

"Well, you get to stay here. You'll be taken care of and have all the money you want with all the things you've ever wanted."

I smiled. I had never been rich. I always had to work. I couldn't afford school so I couldn't get a respectable job. This is how I ended up at that strip joint.

"Anyway", he continued. "You'll get everything you want if you..."

Then he kissed me. I was shocked. I would never have expected his kiss to be so soft. I thought his lips would be rough and calloused against mine. It was surprisingly enjoyable. I leaned into the kiss and placed my hand on his cheek. He nibbled gently on my bottom lip asking for permission. I granted it to him and his tongue slipped into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss and his hand tenderly stroked my upper arm. I was surprised by all the tricks he could do with his tongue. His tongue caressed mine. I decided he was doing too much work. I used all my strength to roll the Joker over so I was on top and I straddled his waist. Though, we never broke the kiss.

Then, the war of the tongues began. After a very great attempt at overpowering me, the Joker let me dominate and I entered his mouth. I explored every inch of it. But when I smoothed my tongue across the inside of his cheeks to feel the deep scarring, he pulled away.

He still smiled though. He rolled me over this time so he was on top. "As I was saying sweet cheeks, you'll get everything you want if you give me everything I want."

With those few words, my smile turned into a frown. I mustered up all the courage I had and said, "You want me to fuck you whenever you want in return for anything I want?"

He smiled more and I wanted so much to just smack it off his face. "Yes. I'm so glad we understand each other, lover."

I struggled to get out from under him but he was too strong. "I could never do that. I have way too much dignity and respect for myself to sell my body to the likes of you", I screamed while I fought.

The Joker grabbed my arms and held them in one of his hands above my head. He straddled my waist to prevent me from using my legs. He laughed hysterically. "Do you really think you have any integrity left?" He asked between laughs. "I've watched you get raped in the ass by a middle aged Spanish guy named Jorge. Not 15 minutes ago, you gave me a blowjob and ate my little soldiers. We just finished playing tonsil hockey and right now, you're lying under me completely naked." His laughter was so hard it was jiggling the bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah let's call it a series of unfortunate events."

He just continued with the laughter. I noticed his grip was becoming looser. He was distracted. I freed my arms quickly and hit him with my mean right hook. It hit his nose and I pushed as hard as I could. He fell on the floor and I jumped up to the other side of the bed.

Something was wrong. The laughter had stopped. It was completely silent except for my heaving breathing. I quietly crept around the bed. The Joker was gone. I gasped. _Oh no! Where the hell did he go? _I heard a mechanical laughter close to me and jumped. _I'm gonna get a heart attack. This guy's gonna be the death of me._ I wondered aimlessly around the room looking for the source of the sound.

I accidently stubbed my toe on the bed. "Shit! Fuck! Holy crap!" I held onto my toe while jumping on the spot. My boobs obviously were jumping with me. That thought made me stop. The Joker must be enjoying himself. I sat on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. I realized the laughter was coming from under the bed. I crawled over there on all fours and my hand trembled as I pulled up the bed skirt. I yanked it away fast like a band-aid. What I saw made me scream. It was the doll from Saw. It was staring at me. His mouth moved corresponding with the laughter.

I was frozen. I gaped at the doll. All the stress hit me at that moment. I had been, raped, kidnapped, and raped again within a few days. My life had completely changed because I had danced for the Joker. Tears fell from my eyes and I fiercely tried to wipe them away.

Strong arms wrapped around my body and yanked me to my feet. I screamed and squirmed until I felt the cold steel of his blade against my neck. I fell silent sobbing inaudibly.

"I'm sorry my pet. But I forgot to finish. You will do everything I want or you will die." More tears fell. He pet my hair as if I actually was his pet which was what I was about to become. "Make your choice, pet."

I nodded.

"What was that? I can't hear you pet." He pressed the blade tighter against my neck.

"Yes." My voice was strained from the crying.

The blade pressed tighter yet again. "Yes, what?"

I choked back a sob. "Yes, Mistah J." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. This would be the moment that I sold my soul to the devil.

"I think I need to punish you for your disobedience." He pushed me hard and I fell on my knees with my front lying on the bed. I knew what was coming. And he knew I knew. He ran his hands over my buttocks and I shuddered. I could practically feel the giddiness radiating off of him. He stood up and I watched while he went over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out four dark purple ties. He came back over to me and I didn't dare move. He picked me up easily and placed me on my stomach on the bed. He took my right arm and tied it to the bed post. He did the same with my other arm and my legs.

I felt exposed. He had a clear view of everything. He positioned himself in between my legs and again ran his hands along my ass feeling each firm globe. Though they didn't feel like his hands. They were smooth. Then it hit me, he's wearing his purple leather gloves. There was a loud slap and I gasped loudly. My right butt cheek started to sting. I turned my head to the side and in the corner of my eye, I saw him smirking. I silently vowed not to make another sound. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

His hand came down again and again. I didn't make a sound. Again, out of my peripheral vision, I saw him somewhat less happy. This made me smile. He wanted me to scream. He wanted to hear my sounds of torture and discomfort.

He moved his mouth close to my ear and whispered calmly but threateningly, "You better scream for me pet. Remember what will happen if you don't." I immediately whimpered.

He giggled girlishly, "You see what I'm doing? This is what I'm about." He pushed two leather covered fingers into my pussy. "Power suit, power tie, power steering. People can wince, cry, beg, but eventually they do what I want." He pushed the fingers farther in and hit my g-spot. I moaned as pleasure filled my entire being. He smirked. "Like I'm doing with you. Right, pumpkin?"

When he removed his finger, I whimpered in protest. Involuntarily of course. I moaned when he entered again and hit that same spot.

"I guess that's a yes." I heard shuffling behind me and the Joker's boxers landed on the floor beside me. His member, hard and large, poked at my behind. I mentally cringed and tried to think of a better place.

He poked the head of his cock into my wet pussy. I involuntarily gasped with pleasure. I seemed to be doing a lot of things involuntarily lately. But along with the pleasure came the nervousness. I had never had sex with someone as big as the Joker. Jorge was big. The Joker was huge. He moved the head of his member along the slit. It brought my undeniable pleasure but I couldn't show it.

"Please stop. Just let me go. Nobody will ever have to know. I won't tell the cops anything." I begged. Every time, he touched me, it felt like something special because nobody had ever brought me the sexual bliss that he did. Then, I would remember that he was doing this against my will without me giving the consent.

He ignored me. There were no smart remarks. He pushed his dick in all the way and I screamed. When I ran out of breath, I took some and then screamed again. It stretched me out more than ever. I felt like I would break in half. Most guys wouldn't move until I gave the okay that I was used to it. He didn't. He pushed in, then out. Then in. Then out. In. Out. In. Out. By then, I was getting used to the pain.

I was about to start enjoying it. I was halfway through a moan, when he withdrew. His dick, now lubricated with my juices, pushed into my asshole. This time I didn't scream. Though, I felt like my insides were. It worse than I could ever imagine. He was vicious. He didn't give me time to get used to it. He just did what he wanted. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to think of a happy place. But I couldn't take away the pain.

I cried. He placed his hands roughly on my hips and thrust. As he thrusted, the Joker moved his hand to my breast and played with it. His fingers pinched my nipples hard. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. Then, he laid himself on top of me. His weight hurt me a bit. He kept thrusting though and he breathed heavily next to my ear creating condensation. He must've been hungry because he bit the fleshy part of my neck hard enough to draw blood.

He finally came and he left my body. While, he undid my bonds, I felt the warmth lingering inside me.

"You did good, pet." He breathed out. He was sweaty. We both were. He lay down beside me. I turned my back to him and curled up in fetal position. Eventually, I fell asleep lying in a pool of my salty tears.

---------------

**A/N: whew. did you like it? anyways, if the Joker seemed a bit OOC tell me about it! or whatever seemed to be wrong. I love critisism. Just the positive one. Wish me luck on my guitar festival thingy on Friday!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so nervous :(**


	7. Bargain's Off

She was awake, and certainly not alone. There was a strong and heavy arm that was securely tightened around her lean, bare stomach which ceased her from making any type of movement. She felt helpless and stared dismally at the wall.

She was in deep discomfort. The feeling of _his _body beside _hers_ felt awkward. It aggravated her because it stirred up some unwanted feelings within her. To make it worse, she was butt naked beside him. She was guessing he was too. His light breathing caressed her neck which gave her a slight tingle.

If only she could move his arm and get out of his grip. Slowly and carefully, she used her free arm to take a hold of his toned, muscled limb and pushed. This only made his grip tighter on her. In her mind, she knew he was awake. A smirk arose from her face as she gently stroked his arm and rolled over to come face to face with him. He was awake and she knew it. He did a mighty fine job concealing it.

She got a real look at his face. The white colour make up was slightly smudged from his face and there was still a hint of red on his smile. His eyes though, it still had the coal black make up on it. Her eyes averted to his jagged scars. Her mind wondered to the real reasons on how he got them. She'd heard on the news that he told people many different versions of what actually happened. She doubted he would tell her.

"Staring's not polite," he suddenly spoke up.

She wasn't at all surprised. "Yeah and kidnapping's not a crime," she said grimly.

"Nope, nope it isn't. You are correct there sweet cheeks," he replied. She felt his large hand squeeze her right butt cheek and then smashed his lips roughly against hers. Memories of the previous events sprawled back into her mind. She was taken aback at the sudden movement and she panicked. Pushing herself off him, she ran across the room and took the glistening knife on the counter of the bathroom.

"You're treading on thin ice here Isabelle," he said getting up from the bed. He didn't look happy.

He put his boxers on and started to walk near her. "Yah know, I'm starting to reconsider the generous offer I made last night," he said smacking his lips together.

Her mind traced back to the letter he wrote earlier. There was something about him calling her Betty. All he'd call her was some nicknames and hadn't used her real name ever since now.

"Weren't you suppose to call me Betty?" she retorted.

He smacked his lips once again and shook his head. "What are you going to do now? Hmm? _Kill_ me?" he said towering over her.

She smirked and took an aim at his chest. He was skillfully quick and grabbed onto her wrist and took the knife. "Bad move."

Now he had the knife in his hand. He cornered her to the wall and kissed her hard. The blade started to jab deeper into the left side of her stomach. She tried to scream but her voice was drowned out by his kisses. He didn't give a fuck as he felt the blood started to drip. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

"Stop…stop it!" she yelled. She felt her eyes burn with tears.

He didn't stop. Not just yet. He loved seeing the pain he caused her. It gave him satisfaction.

"You know, I _was _going to let you stay in this room but yah didn't do your part…" he whispered as he slowly took the knife out. "You're very insolent did you know that?" he seethed as he let her go.

She was on the floor holding the side of her stomach wincing in pain. Her heart was beating like a hammer. She was in extreme pain and afraid of the Joker more than ever.

"The deal's done sweet heart. I wanted to spoil you with the finer things the world can offer exchange for your ability to please but it's changed. Now you've got to earn it. Like everyone else. Got it?"

"Why are you even interested in me?" she shouted.

He went down to her eye level and used a finger to lift her chin. "Maybe it's because you're so beautiful…" he said giving her a nip on the lips. She struggled. "And you've got a little fight in ya, I like that."

--------

A/N: yeah it's a bit short but I'm running late.


	8. Joey Who?

_**A/N: This chapter got edited because I had a different plot in mind :) So do read it over again. Oh and **_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Heath Ledger's quote. See if you can spot it. **_

The Joker wasn't kidding when he said I wouldn't be allowed to sleep in his room. I was brought to the darkest and deepest part of the household; the basement. At least I didn't have to sleep with _him_ every night. That was one of the pros in this situation. The cons, well the basement was starting to make me feel sullen and moody. It was dirty, unkempt and unfurnished. It felt like I was in some dungeon since the walls were made of recumbent grey concrete that had traces of mildew circulating around it. The flooring was freezing and was made of cement. Worst of all, I was trussed to the leg of a heavy malodorous burgundy couch-chair so that I wouldn't go anywhere. Where was I to go? The only window for escapism was pinned down with wood letting no source of sunlight in.

All of a sudden, I heard the door creak and the lights come forth. I felt jovial someone had come since my eyes got tired of looking through sheer obscurity. It was the blue eyed guy I had danced for back at the joint. He walked down the stairs casually and came near me.

He gave me a smug look and said, "Joker's a lucky bastard. If you hadn't have caught his attention, I certainly would have swapped you myself!"

He didn't faze me. I could already tell I didn't like him at all. I kept silent. In his hands, I saw he brought some gauze bandages, a cheese cloth, a pair of scissors and a bottle of alcohol. Wow. It took the Joker hours for him to send me some help.

"Joker sent me here to bandage you up," he spoke. He kneeled down and removed the ropes that bound my wrists.

I expected him to pull away but he didn't. His hands were at my waist and they slowly moved up to grasp my shirt and lift it up. I didn't bother to cover the upper half of my body since he's already seen it. It infuriated me to no end that every men I've encountered is only attracted to my _appearance. _They didn't bother to want to know about _me. My _interests, what _I _wanted. They didn't bother about my personality or _anything_. They just wanted a good fuck. This blue eyed guy was no different.

The deep gash on the left side of my stomach was still bleeding, mixed with dried up blood. The blood spread to my stomach and dripped on the floor.

"Whew! Hurts doesn't it?" he spoke once again. I saw him clench his jaw. "Giving me the silent treatment aren't cha? Why me? I'm here trying to help you- "

I snorted in disbelief, "Because the Joker told you to. You wouldn't have had otherwise."

"I actually would have. I was planning to go down here even if the Joker didn't tell me to," he said while opening the alcohol bottle and wet the cheese cloth. He was looking down at my chest and there was undeniable lust in his blue eyes. He averted his eyes back to my cut and back to me.

"This is going to hurt," he spoke and lightly placed the cloth on my cut. He didn't take his eyes off me. I didn't take my eyes off him and made no sign I was in pain.

He cautiously applied the bandage. I looked at him and asked his name. His name was Joey Gazelle.

I was going to use my charms as an advantage. I could tell this 'Joey Gazelle' was horny. While he was applying the last touches to my bandage, I gently grasped his muscled arm and motioned him to touch my throbbing breasts. I moaned seductively. He looked at me lustfully before he sucked on each of them before going up and kissing my neck, then to my lips. _' I got him.' _

My left arm was holding on to him while kissing while my other arm, slyly reached over to the rope and I gripped it. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

Joey ceased his movements and muttered, "You're amazing."

He returned to what he was doing and being me, pretended to enjoy it. I had to catch him off guard. It wasn't the right time yet and I let go of the rope and placed my wandering hands to roughly tug at the edge of his pants.

I whispered huskily, "Joey..."

I looked away from him. I saw him looking at me with concern. I backed away and tried to stand up. I swatted his helping hand away.

"Stop it! Just STOP! I don't want this! Any of this!" I wailed, holding on to the pole for support. Tears were filling my eyes.

"You were the one who came onto me first you know..." he said.

"I know..I-I regret it.." I said mournfully and hugged him. He placed a hand on my bare back and it seemed to get lower. I turned him so he was facing the pole instead of me.

I had enough of his bullshit and in a quick movement; I got out of his grasp even though my cut hurt like Hades. Whipping the lengthy rope, I tied him firmly to the pole, restraining his arms.

"You fucking bitch!" Joey clamoured angrily. He was struggling.

I seized the scissors and cut a piece of left over rope. "Oh shut up will you?!" I said agitatedly. I used the rope to block his voice box.

I placed my top back on and crept slowly up the squeaky stairs. Placing my ear to the door, I listened to any sound of movement. It was silent and I opened the door. Looking sideways, I wandered around the house, watching to see if anyone would catch me. I heard loud voices in the upstairs and that sent my heart rate up. I saw the vestibule of the whole house.

Sighing in relief I walked near it and I felt it move in my grasp. I lightly sprinted back to the basement. The Joker would be furious if he found out I'd been trying to escape again.

After I untied Joey, he backhanded me and I fell harshly to the cold dement ground, cracking the bottom of my lips. I licked the blood away and glared at him.

"You're a pathetic henchman you know that?" I chuckled. "Letting yourself get tied up by a girl..."

This made him angry. Probably because it made him feel darn right humiliated and more or less than a man. He grabbed me by my light brown locks and slammed me to the wall.

He was about six foot three against my five foot seven height. He lowered himself and whispered in my ear, "I want you to scream for me."

I felt him run his hands underneath my shirt, right at the spot where he'd tended earlier. 'Where the hell was the Joker?! This guy was going to beat me to a bloody pulp sooner or later! Unless...it wasn't the Joker who entered the house awhile ago. Oh for fuck's sake!'

Joey had ripped off the bandaging and painfully crushed the open gash.

Funny, I didn't scream. I simply just ignored the intense affliction. I overheard the laughter upstairs. The laughter was coming from the Joker; I could recognize that laugh anywhere. There was another laughter I couldn't figure out who's it was but it was definitely a woman.

Apparently, Joey heard this as well and stopped refrained his violent behaviour. 'Pussy' I thought in my mind.

Just then the Joker came downstairs along with a woman. She had a lavishly alluring golden honey blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black and red corset top and a tiny skirt that barely covered her derriere, fishnet stockings and black knee length boots. She looked dangerous.

The Joker pointed out to Joey. "Show this lovely _Victoria_ around the house."

Joey nodded and obediently did as the Joker instructed him to. Now, it was only me and the Joker in the basement. I noticed my slump posture and sat upright.

I looked up at him. "I look horrible don't I?"

He didn't say anything and lifted me up. He held me firmly and carefully placed me onto a table. I looked down with him as he examined the deep wound.

"Joey didn't do a very good job," he spoke shaking his head in disapprovement.

My white shirt was drenched in blood. My blood. It almost looked as if it was designed to be that way. The Joker smeared the blood on my lip and I looked at him inquisitively.

"What did Joey do to you?"he asked.

"Well he didn't rape me if that's what you wanted to know. I-I actually did something to him," I laughed. "Tied him up real good after he bandaged my wounds. I won't lie to you. I tried to escape but then I heard the door and dashed back downstairs and untied him. He got mad and well, that's it."I said truthfully.

He looked at me with bewilderment. "You tied him up eh?"

"I don't really care if you believe me or not." I uttered and rolled my eyes. I moaned in discomfortness. I had trouble keeping my eyes open. "You going to treat my wounds yet? Or are you going to let me suffer until I die, which actually, I think I'd prefer."

He smiled, although there was nothing to smile about. What a sadistic man. Get's his kicks out of pain. He placed a hand under my chin.

"This is what I like about you. Your feisty," he said and gave me a peck on the lips. "And you got the balls to tie up one of my best henchmen. I only keep you alive is because your fun. The day I stop having fun, I'll just walk away. And who knows, you might or might not _live."_

He got the cloth and soaked it in alcohol. "Keep your shirt up for me."

I did and once again the alcohol touched my skin. He wrapped it up nice and tight and I felt a bit better.

I didn't know whether to thank him or not. Afterall, _he_ was the _cause_ of this wound. I couldn't see what the Joker was thinking behind those intricate dark eyes of his. I waited for his next move. I eyed him tentatively as he dipped his head low to kiss me. His tongue caressed mine and I didn't bother to fight him off. I felt he was being oddly gentle than before. Just then, my stomach grumbled. That reminds me, I hadn't eaten in two days tops. He stopped his movements and told me to get up from the table.

As much as I was struggling, he didn't help me. Not an ounce of help to get up the stairs. The rails were my support. When I reached the top, he led me to the kitchen and I sat down in front of a solid wooden oak round table. A slice of pizza dropped on the table and he told me to take it and go back downstairs.

"Do I have to?" I protested. "Oh nevermind," I sighed and got up from the chair.

Even his henchmen had it better than me. The rest of his henchmen were in the living room, watching whatever they pleased. I heard one of them scream out 'porn' and who knows what happened after. The Joker was behind me locking the door after I went in and I was left in the duskiness of the basement.

_**A/N: Thanks for waiting ;) Hope this chapter was to your liking and review :P **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Joey Gazelle...That blue eyed blonde is based on Paul Walker's character in the movie 'Running Scared'. If you haven't seen it...you should. It's sexy! ((And the weird thing is that the woman (Vera Farmiga)playing Joey's wife both knew Heath from the show Roar and Paul) can u say lucky?!!! Johnny Depp is awesome. He named a beach he bought after Heath. It's called the 'Heath Beach'. Thought I'd share that...Anyways**_

_**Didn't spot it? It was **_

"_I only do this because I'm having fun. The day I stop having fun, I'll just walk away." _

_**RIP Heath Ledger. Man I still miss him! **_


	9. Meet Victoria

What time of the day was it? That was what I kept wondering about after I had woken up from my light uncomfortable sleep. I stayed seated on the cold cement ground, legs sprawled and my back to the wall. Luckily, I wasn't tied anymore or _accidents_ would have happened… and that would not have been pretty. I swear that if I'd ever get a chance to get out of here, I was going toss a fucking bomb in this place. I detested it and the fact that I was taken by my own choice.

The lights flicked on and the door opened. It was the Joker.

He spoke up. "Isabelle! Are you awake?"

"Awake? What do you mean awake?"I muttered. I didn't want to get up.

"Come upstairs," he said sternly.

I swatted my arm to signal him no. "Fuck off…"

He said my name and threatened me. I scoffed and told him, " Fine, fine you jackass.." I said it low so he wouldn't hear.

"What was that?"

I didn't answer and held my stomach to get up. Man, it was still hurting! I felt liquid on my palms and looked at it. This wound had to get checked immediately. I wiped the blood off on the wall and it created a smooth hand printed palm line made of blood. It made me frown.

It took me awhile to get up the stairs and the Joker, who I expected to be mad, said something on the lines of, "Quick! Quick like a bunny!"

I laughed on the inside. He was cheering me on although I knew he was telling me to hurry the fuck up. Once I finally reached the top, he dragged me out, gently and sat me in the living room couch. 2 henchmen, which were Joey and some other guy were drinking beer in the kitchen.

"Somebody's giving booze to these goddamn things!" I yelled out.

No one acknowledged me and I heard footsteps coming down from upstairs. It was Victoria dressed scantily wearing a lacey black negligee. Boy was I glad the Joker had someone else. Victoria was practically my savior. I smiled at her when she came down and went beside the Joker.

"I'm going to be off to take care of some _business_ and I expect you two ta' behave…you got that?" he eyed both of us. We both nodded at him. "Victoria, as you already know," he pointed at me, "that's-" he looked at me hard. "Say your name sweet heart."

"Isabelle."

She nodded and gasped. She ran up beside me. "Are you alright!? You've got blood on you!"

I nodded sarcastically and told her to come closer. "Shh…Don't say that word around here, you'll get them excited…"

She laughed and nodded. I could tell I liked her already.

" I can see your getting along just fine," he spoke. He turned to point at Joey. "You!"

Joey looked at him. "Bozo was it? You're going to stay here with Chuckles. Watch over them you hear?"

I started to giggle. So Joey was the Bozo eh? That was hilarious. Well to me at least. The Joker left the house and slammed the door.

'Bozo' was currently drinking some booze with Chuckles. Chuckles, was an older middle aged looking man compared to the young Bozo. He was dark haired, wearing beige plain pants and a blue and white Hawaiian-like top. He looked Italian and seemed like he was currently from the mob.

Victoria and I had no idea what to do. I just wanted to escape and go back to the way things were.

"Victoria…how'd you end up with the Joker?"

She looked at me hard and said, "I have no idea but I feel like I can trust you. Are you trustworthy?"

I nodded. She peered from every angle to see if anyone was listening into our conversation. "You see, I'm an undercover cop from Gotham City Police Department and my duty here was to _kill_ the Joker. Or at least stun him and bring him to jail."

I was shocked beyond words. Was she lying to me or not? I didn't know.

"You know, the Joker has a way of getting information...about anything really. What if he finds out?!"

She told me to quiet down and whispered, "It's all covered. The police _assured_ me that he won't know anything about me. Come on, I'll tell you about it when we change up your bandage."

Victoria was 26 years old, 3 years older than I. I found out that _Victoria Kennedy's_ real name was Alexandria Vogel and that she had voluntarily accepted this task. She had done it in spite of the Joker for killing her fiancé Victor at Bruce Wayne's party. I told her I had attended and she immediately recognized me. They were supposed to be married 3 weeks from today and she felt excessively numb and full of bitterness. We both had something in common; extreme dislike for the man known as The Joker. She'd been doing some research on him and told me his real name was Jack Napier. It would have been more reasonable if he'd call himself the 'Jackass' instead of the 'Joker' in my opinion.

I was positive in aiding her with her task but I wasn't sure we could actually do it. The Joker was a hard man to kill. Even Batman, had a hard chance of kicking his ass.

How she'd gotten herself with the Joker was that she had tried to intentionally kill one of his henchmen but before she got to it, he captured her. She told me that was her plan and made him believe she was living on the streets trying to get something out of one of his goons. Her close police mate had helped her out but the Joker had shot him. She felt entirely guilty for his death and was determined to get the job done and avenge them both.

Victoria and I were hanging around the house, just talking about our life and interests and some anything really. We went downstairs and saw Bozo and Chuckles. Their eyes were glued to the screen.

We went up to them and I greeted chuckles.

"Chuckles! I'm Isabelle, you got a name?"

He looked away from the screen and spoke in a low gruff voice, "Antonio Esposito."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Did you hear? Harvey's apparently 'The Batman'" he claimed.

Then Bozo spoke, "Can you believe it?"

"Wait-wait…who's Harvey?"

"You don't know?" Victoria told gently. "He's the new District Attorney."

"Oh yes, I remember. Must have been why he jumped off the building after his girlfriend Rachel Dawes right?"

They all nodded.

"That makes sense. Say I heard boss was going to capture them two for his _plan,_" Antonio replied.

I sighed. Rachel Dawes had helped me escape from the Joker that night. I didn't want the Joker to harm her or Harvey. But what could I do? I couldn't even help myself.

Nightfall had passed and still the Joker didn't return. He must be out doing some crazy planning. I would love to know what goes through that mind of his one day. Victoria was sleeping on the couch soundly while I looked outside to see Joey smoking and Antonio, no idea where he was. I noticed that Joey and I hadn't spoken to each other much. It really didn't matter.

Joey's phone had rang and after the call had ended he immediately rushed back inside. There was amusement and panic twinkling in his light blue eyes.

Antonio had come out from the kitchen holding some donuts. "What's going on?"

"Boss called. Let's get a move on it!" Joey instructed. "Wake her up will you?!" he said annoyed.

I shook Victoria lightly and she woke up. "We have to go," I whispered.

We all went to the white van. Victoria and I were seated at the back while Antonio and Victor were up front. Something bad was going to happen. Nothing good ever comes out from working with Joker. We were about to find out. Soon.

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas quotes. **_


	10. Status: Planning Time!

* * *

The speed of the white van was exceeding the limits. The van kept swerving with many different turns and the two women had to hold on tightly so they could keep from moving around the back of the van due to the vigorous driving. This behavior had lasted for a swift ten minutes or so and eventually the van came to a halt.

The back door was opened by an enervated looking Joey who wiped the sweat on his forehead. Once Isabelle and Victoria got out they were greeted by the Joker's other henchmen and the two were separated. Victoria had been put in the back of another white van while Isabelle was left with Joey and Antonio.

"Hurry up, get in the building!" Joey yelled to Isabelle.

Isabelle looked to Antonio who was holding a video tape and a black backpack. She looked around and saw an abandoned sign that wrote 52nd street. Once they got in, the inside of the building was filled with numerous oil drums.

Isabelle leaned against the wall and swore under her breath. Both men had refused to answer her questions. They told her to just sit back and be patient.

--

"Let me go!" a woman had screamed. She violently tried to fight off her attackers and managed to spit in one of their covered clown faces. One of them had struck a blow to her tear streaked face but that hadn't stopped her.

She then felt a cold metal near her temple and one of the clowns spoke up.

"Go ahead! Shoot me you fucking bastards! GO!" She yelled. She eyed the men with pure disdain and spoke, "What are you waiting for? You _afraid?_"

One of the clowns snickered and he placed the gun down. "Believe me, I would **kill** your ugly ass if I could. But I gotta listen to my boss and he says you can't die yet," he said in an agitated voice while gripping her arm.

The other henchmen had entered the building and Isabelle and the woman had met gazes. Her eyes were wide with horror and she recognized that this woman was Rachel Dawes.

The Joker's plans were slowly unfolding and she was part of it. The innocent, kind hearted Rachel Dawes, assistant to Gotham's D.A Harvey Dent. She didn't deserve to go through all of this.

Rachel squirmed as Antonio, with the help of one of the mask goons; duct tape her arms solidly at the sides of her stomach. She couldn't move an inch and as much as Isabelle wanted to help her, she couldn't. Isabelle perked up as Joey called her name.

Joey, with a video camera held firmly in his hand, motioned his head to the right, signaling her to go near Rachel. Isabelle shook her head no and gave him the finger. She wanted no part in the Joker's plans. She saw Joey's chest heave and he walked dangerously near her. She remembered the Joker saying he was one of his best goon. To her, he was just a heartless bastard. Isabelle backed away from his figure and bumping into the edge of an oil drum.

"Don't make me come get you," he said in a gruff low voice. He lowered the video camera and spit on the floor. "I'm not playing games here woman! Why the fuck does the Joker keep you?! You're fucking worthless!" He seethed out.

"So why not let me go?! Come on! Change the rules up a bit! _Don't _listen to your boss…" she taunted while walking around the oil drums. "Come on, if you let me go I'll schedule a private session and I'll make it worthwhile…"she said seductively in a calm sweet voice.

She hated herself for sounding like a desperate whore. Apparently, he hadn't fallen for her this time and managed to get her. He whispered in her ear, "Why are you making this so difficult babe?" Joey had opened up his backpack and tossed her, her tattered black dress.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Well you gotta look good for the news," he muttered. "Come on, just a few words and were out of here.."

She did as he asked and went to Rachel and took off her the tape covering her mouth. Isabelle whispered to her, "Rachel, listen to me when I say I'm really sorry I have to go through with this. I never wanted to be part of this in the first place and I appreciate what you did for me at Bruce's party..." She hugged her and Rachel leaned her head on Isabelles' shoulder whispered, "It's not your fault..."

"Enough bullshit!" Antonio shouted. "Hurry up, we're running out of time!" He looked over to another goon and yelled at him, "Get the bomb ready! Hurry up you piece of shit! Boss is going to hear about you!"

Joey had turned the video camera on and Isabelle did as she was told. She had to wrap another lengthy piece of duct tape at Rachel's body and she looked to the camera. Her eyes were getting red with tears and she spoke nervously.

"My names..Isabelle Belmont and..that's Rachel Dawes.." She fumbled with her dress and looked at Rachel and back to the screen.

"There's a bomb… implanted in this building and is will is set to go off soon. Complimentary of the J-Joker...Please, you have to save her..."

Antonio nudged Joey and told him that was enough. Then, the camera went off and she was led out of the building.

888888

The Joker waited patiently in the room the police had placed him in. He tapped his foot and whistled some unknown tune which sounded a lot like 'Waltzing Matilda' until the newly made commissioner Gordon stepped in and ruined his fun.

The Joker was watching him, his dark eyes watching his every move. He noticed the anger that Gordon tried hard to conceal.

Gordon looked at the Joker and sat down in the seat in front of him. "Harvey Dent never made it home."

The Joker smacked his lips and replied, "Of course not."

"What have you done with him?"

"Me? I was right here" he spoke smacking his lips fervently, his tongue running across the jagged trail of his scars against his cheek. He held up his cuffs and showed them to Gordon. "Who'd you leave him with? Your people? Assuming of course, they are still your people, and not Maroni's. Does it depress you, commissioner? To know just how alone you really are? Hm? Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?"

Gordon breathed in deeply. "Answer me this, Joker…Where. Is . He ?"

The Joker yawned and asked, "What time is it?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Well, depending on the time, he could be in one spot, or several."

Gordon squinted his eyes at the madman. He stood up and said while removing the Joker's cuff, "Well, if we're going to play games … I'm going to need a cup of coffee."

"Ah the good cop bad cop routine?"

Gordon shook his head. "Not exactly," he said before leaving the room.

Then the lights turn on, revealing Batman standing behind the Joker. Batman roughly grabbed a hold of the Joker's head and smashed it on the table.

The Joker scoffed and sighed, "Never start with the head, the victim gets all…fuzzy. He can't feel the next- "

Batman had cut him off by smashing the Joker's knuckle with his rock hard fist.

The Joker had waited to register the pain. "See?"

"You wanted me? Here I am," Batman spoke in his deep grungy voice.

"I wanted to see what you'd do. And you didn't disappoint. You let 5 people die. Then you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold," the Joker said.

He started to laugh hysterically when he heard Batman's next sentence and replied, "I don't wanna kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers? No. No…no. You…you complete me."

"You're garbage who kills for money."

"Don't talk like one of them, you're not! Even if you'd like to be. To them, you're just a freak–like me! They need you right now. When they don't…they'll cast you out. Like a leper. See, their morals, their code: it's a bad joke. They're dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these, uh…civilized people, they'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster; I'm just ahead of the curve."

Batman had immediately grabbed the Joker who was across the table. He was growing tired of the Joker antics and gripped onto his collar tightly. "Where's Dent?"

"You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you!"

Batman slammed the Joker against the wall. "I have one rule."

"Ooh then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth."

"Which is?" Batman said violently.

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And tonight you're gonna break your one rule," the Joker said holding onto Batman's forearm.

"I'm considering it," Batman spoke with the Joker still in his grip.

"No. There's no considering it. You're gonna have to play my little game if you want to save one of them," he looked at Batman keenly and smacked his lips.

"Them?"

"Wait- you mean you don't know? You ought to watch the news more my bat friend," he shook his head, his green hair flipping from side to side."You know, for a while there I really thought you were Dent. The way you threw yourself after her-," he spoke.

Batman got into a rage and throws the Joker onto the table and wedges the door so no one outside could get in.

"Does Dent know about you and his little bunny?" the Joker said tauntingly while getting his head smashed to the window. He merely just laughed it off.

"Where are they?!" Batman screamed.

"Killing is making a choice.." the Joker said while taking another brutal punch.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Batman yelled.

"Choose between one life or the other. Your friend, the district attorney, or his blushing bride to be..."

The Joker laughed as he shook of Batman's punch. He raised his hand to feel his head. "You have nothing…nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength," he said while laughter was erupting from his chest. "Don't worry... I'm gonna tell you where they are. Both of them.  
And that's the point... you have to choose. He's at 250 52nd street, and she's at Avenue X."

Batman dropped him while he stormed out of the door.

88888Meanwhile88888

Victoria and Isabelle were brought back to the house. They'd found out that Harvey, wasn't the real batman and that the police had the Joker in decided to give them a call. She crept upstairs to use the phone and call the police department.

She dialed the number and waited patiently for an answer. She directed her call to detective Anna Ramirez who picked up.

"Anna, Alex here," she whispered.

Anna responded and said, "My God! Are you ok?!"

"Yes. Is it true you have the Joker in custody?"

"That bastards is going to be locked up for good!"

"Ok. I need you to send the police here to pick up me and Isabelle. Can you do that for me?" Alex said looking around to focus on her environment. Anyone could catch her and she'd be in big trouble.

"Sure thing. Do you know where you are?"

Alexandria scoffed. "Trace my call and find out the address."

"So that's a no-"

Alex heard someone and told Anna to hurry up. Anna had traced her call and Alex hung the phone up quietly. She sighed in relief. It was only Isabelle.

She told Isabelle that the police would be coming in a while. They walked back downstairs and sat back on the black leather couch. Isabelle took the remote and opened the television. She flipped away from the news channel and turned to a movie.

_And you two - you're as bad as him! "These things do happen!" Ma... until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggy and my boxy!_

They giggled at the character on screen known as Carlotta from the Phantom of the Opera. They were having fun for the first time since they got kidnapped. For a moment, it seemed like a vacation. Just laughing away from all the troubles in the world except that guilt was eating Isabelle up. She'd seen herself on television and knew that Bruce Wayne and Rachel Dawes were close. It seemed like ages ago when she had encountered the most famous billionaire playboy. She wondered if he'd still hire her after all that's happened. She hoped that Rachel and Harvey would survive this night.

"How's your wound? Is it healing up ok?" Alexandria asked. "Oh and you hungry?"

She placed a hand to feel the cut. It stung but she could certainly feel it was getting better.

They went to the kitchen and raided the refrigerator. There wasn't much in there. There was a few frozen left over pizza, a bunch of booze and nothing satisfying that could sedate their hunger. They took some nachos from the cupboard and headed back to the living room.

The household was quiet, except for the sounds emitting from the television. The other henchmen weren't back to make their usual banters.

It had been about an hour since Alex had made that phone call to Anna. She got worried that something had happened. And plus the Joker wasn't back as well. She went back upstairs to call and ask what was the hold up. Her call just kept on ringing. There was no answer.

* * *

_**A/N**_**:**

Yay! **10** chapters! Can you believe it?! I know I can't. Sorry I'm so overjoyed but this is the most I've ever written on this site. Just a bit giddy ;) And thank you, kind reviewers, you've given me a reason to continue writing! Thanks mostly to _**igirlwholikesherstuff , ladyfoxy ,ilovemistahj ,chocoADDICTED , and you know who you are you purple . leather . gloves :D**__** And to everyone else who reads this! **_You guys just literally put **smile** on my face. Not the_ Joker_ kind of way though. Eek.*shivers*


	11. Corrupted Cops

*_italics: flashback_

Today I found out Rachel hadn't survived the bomb. Harvey, on the other hand had been saved, by Batman and is now at Gotham's General Hospital. He had burned the left side of his face which had become hideously disfigured but managed to survive. Victoria, or should I say Alexandria Vogel; the undercover cop, who became a close friend in just 2 days hadn't made it through the night.

_I heard a car engine suddenly roar through the driveway and then the noise faltered. There were no police sirens I was expecting to hear but when I peeked out the window, it was a police car and then another 3 vans followed after and parked. A familiar green haired man stepped out of the police car and turned his left from left to right, as if cracking it. I threw the curtain back and went to the living room to find Alexandria. She wasn't there and I yelled out here name._

"_I'm here!"I heard her respond and wave her hand from the upstairs. _

_Just then a snickering Joey entered the house from the backyard along with Antonio. _

_Antonio pointed a finger at 'Victoria' and said, "You're going to get it…cop." He laughed and went to the kitchen. He seemed to be going in the kitchen lately but I could give a damn. I was more worried for Alex than myself._

_The door opened and I looked at Alex. Her eyes went wide with fear. _

"_Hide in the washroom," I mouthed out to her without making a sound._

_She shook her head no. "I don't want to seem like a coward! I'm a cop for God's sake!" she whispered as she walked down the stairs. "Get me a weapon," I heard her say quickly._

"_You won't stand a chance against him. With all his goons out there, he'll bloody kill you!" I responded._

_She chuckled, "Then I guess I'll be with my fiancé then won't I? You have no idea how much I've missed him…"_

_I hated to hear her talk like this. It's as if she knew she was going to die. Was this her sick plan? I swore under my breath but did as she asked and stealthily went to the kitchen to grab the biggest knife there was. It was a 9-inch fillet knife and hid it. I gripped it in my hand and ran quickly back to her and handed her the knife._

_The Joker strode through the door with a smile on his twisted visage. He frowned as soon as he saw the unmistakable glint shining on the knife I'd given to Alex. _

"_Trying to kill me now aren't cha, Vic-ah toria. You know, Joey over there," the Joker pointed. "heard your phone call to a miss An-na Ramirez…"_

_He looked at her dangerously. "You can't trust-ah these cops you call your friends…" he smacked his lips. _

"_What have you done with her?!" she yelled._

_He raised out both his hands and shrugged them. "Nothing! Did you know I made a deal with her? Hm? You know what it was? It was to help capture Rachel Dawes in return for her mother's well being."_

"_You mean you blackmailed her you jackass!" she screamed. "I would have done the same thing for my loved ones!"_

_He went on as if he didn't hear her."And you know her partner Michael Wuertz? He helped me capture Dent!" he started to laugh. "Goes to show how __**corrupt **__you cops really are! Your cop friend Anna, I think exploded! That's why she's not here retrieving ya!" Laughter erupted from his chest. _

_Alex was shocked to hear all these news about her shocking police mates. She pulled back her long blonde hair into a ponytail and exhaled deeply. Knife in her hand she charged at him and managed to cut a miniscule piece of the clothing on his chest before his goons grabbed her off him. _

"_Fuck you!" she struggled. _

_The Joker shook his head. "Let-let her go," he spoke._

"_You sure boss?" he asked. "You know, we can kill her. We'll make it real slow-" another goon piped up._

"_Yes I'm sure," he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't like to repeat myself. Let her go," he said annoyed. _

_All four henchmen loosened their grasp on her and stood beside her, waiting patiently for the Joker's next move. It was nerve-wracking for me to just watch all of this. _

_The Joker turned his gaze to me and smirked. That wasn't a good sign. He reached into the inside of his jacket and fumbled with it. Then he took out a rather large knife, but not large enough than the one Alex had holding and inspected it in his hand. _

_He touched the tip of it with his finger and whispered, "What a beauty." He pointed it at the goons and told them to get out of the room. They did as they were told and Alex stood her ground. She looked extremely distressed and pissed off. _

_The Joker stoked a finger under his chin. "You know…I really thought you'd be a great addition to this household and perhaps accompany my pet over there but I really dislike __**liars**__…Alexandria." _

_He motioned me to come up to him and I complied. He then handed me the glittering knife and I stared at it with horror. I knew what he wanted me to do._

"_You're not serious?!" I exclaimed. My hand was trembling along with the knife. "No! NO! I'm not going to do this!" I yelled and dropped the knife._

"_Of course you will. You always do, even if you don't want to," he spoke bending down to grab the knife._

_He nudged me to grab the knife. "Come on! It's like mano-a-mano! Except there's no bulls around! Just me as your audience! Boy this is going to be fun!" he cracked up._

_I looked up at him. He licked his lips and stared back. I glared and seethed out, "You're sick."_

"_Nope, I'm perfectly healthy!" he chuckled. _

_I nodded grimly and took the knife out of his grasp. He must've knew what I had in mind because when I tried to stab him, he had grabbed me and knocked me on the hard floor before I was even near his skin. _

"_You're so predictable sometimes you know Isabelle?" he snickered. His dark eyes looked back at mine. _

"_You want a taste of how it feels like to be stabbed…hm? Again?" he said calmly and pointed the knife at me. I shook my head no and he handed me back the knife and pushed me to Alexandria._

_I felt humiliated being watched at like this by the Joker like this was some fucking cock fight. _

"_I don't want to do this…" I whispered to Alex. _

_Alex nodded her head in understanding. "I know you don't," she said nearing me. I lowered the knife and gave her a hug._

"_Kid, you've got a far future ahead of you. Mine's done and over with. You've got nothing to lose. Hell I don't think I'll ever love again," she chuckled as she let go of me. _

"_What is this? This ain't a fucking drama movie!" the Joker yelled. "Gimme some action!"_

_Alex turned her gaze to him, anger radiating off her. "You want some action?! Here you go you sick fuck!" She yelled._

_I heard her drop her knife and grab a hold of mine while it was still in my hand. She rammed the knife deep into her chest and then dropped down to the floor. I was too late to prevent her actions. She momentarily opened her eyes and I saw her mouth say 'Kill him for me won't you?' She gasped in pain and breathed her last._

"_Woo! That was a mighty fine death boss! And you killed her, Joker's pet!" a henchman who immerged from the side of the door appeared. He clapped. He should have re-thinked his actions._

_The Joker shook his head. "I thought I told you to stay out of here?" He took out a gun from deep within his pocket and shot the henchmen. He looked awfully angry that he didn't see us have a death match as much as he wanted. He was pissed off. But he couldn't really do anything about it now could he? She was already dead._

So that was the memory from last night. Here I was, in the Joker's bed with his sinful hands around my waist, silently sobbing. It dawned on me that I was never going to escape the hold of this madman. With Alex gone, I felt terribly lonely. I yawned and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Aww. I didn't want to kill her off so soon but something clicked in my brain saying I had to. Hope you liked this chapter and remember to R&R :) **_


	12. Just a toy

Isabelle pondered about the Joker. Should she feel special he hasn't killed her off yet? Her mind was muddled with thoughts. Did he love her? _No. Most definitely not. _She wasn't even sure if a guy like _him_ was capable of ever _loving._ Maybe in his sick twisted mind, he had some sort of affection for her other than lust.

The Joker went into his room to find Isabelle who shut her eyes and snuggled farther down into the sheets. He smirked and crept slowly to the bed. His hands tore the blanket away and his hands came crashing down at the sides of her stomach. She couldn't help but laugh unvoluntaringly as she felt the tips of his fingertips grind continuously at her.

"Please..stop" Isabelle said gasping. "Stop it!"She couldn't stop laughing. "F-fuck you dammit!" she said in between giggles.

She looked up at him, her face trying to stay passive but still ruled by laughter he was causing her. She tried to restrain his hands away from her but he kept on tickling. He stopped his torture when he saw a stray tear glisten down her porcelain coloured cheeks.

Her green eyes looked up at his face. "That wasn't necessary," she spoke.

He looked down at her. "Next time you'll know not to pretend you're still asleep."

Propping herself up on the bed, she yawned. Her face was slightly pink and flushed due to the previous and unexpected assault from the Joker. She felt awkward while he stared at her intently. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind.

She then did something that astonished even herself. She placed a hand on the Joker's cheek and said, "Are you alright?"

She felt him flinch under her touch but he didn't move away. Instead he placed a hand over hers and held it while he leaned down to kiss her. His kiss was sensual and wasn't as rough as he would usually kiss her. She gave him permission to enter her mouth and didn't fight back. She got out of his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck while deepening the kiss. A moan escaped her as she felt his tongue caress hers. It was nice having him be gentle for once.

She heard him groan as she placed her hands underneath his white shirt to feel his abdomen. He was on top of her, one leg in between her legs as he retracted his mouth away to kiss her neck. She felt him move his lips slowly up to her earlobes to give it a soft nibble.

"Oh…Jack.." she moaned.

He stopped his movements to look at her. "Who told you that?"

He eyed her dangerously. "No-no one. Forget I said that..I'm sorry!" Isabelle squeaked. "Ok it was.."she gulped. "It was Alex…"

Suddenly she wasn't in the mood to..to do these things with the Joker.

"Next time..." he spoke while biting the bottom of her lip. "You should warn me about these traitors…" He kissed rather intensely and said, "Got it?"

She nodded her head.

"Good. Now get to the bathroom. You need a bath," he ordered.

She stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. As she was about to close the door the Joker stopped it from closing.

"Not so fast."

She glanced at him sadly. "Can't you let me be alone for once?"

He answered her question by closing the door behind him. That was definitely a no.

"Are you taking a bath as well?" she asked.

"Don't worry yourself sweet cheeks. I'm just here to turn the tap for yah! Although…I'm feeling the need to take a bath," he smirked at her.

She huffed and stared at the tub. "There! You turned the taps on. Now can you leave?"

He shook his head. "I have to make sure yah safely get into the tub because you know…these tubs are quite dangerous! Once knew a guy who got sucked into one of em'! He just…poof! Gone. Bam. Never to be seen again. I wouldn't want that to happen to you…"

Was the Joker off his rockers? What he said was just impossible! Maybe not in movies but it reality, yeah not possible.

Isabelle stripped her clothing off and approached the tub. She was going to get in until she took a wrong footing and slipped in bringing the Joker down with her. The water was freezing her body off. She thrashed around and hit the Joker screaming out, "You bastard!"

"How could you do this?!" she sobbed. A smile curled upon his lips. He chuckled. "A cold bath isn't that bad. Yah know, it helps to rest and exercise the heart..." he said while reaching in to retrieve her shivering figure.

She swatted his hand away. "Get away from me. I'd rather freeze to death you jackass."

"...I wasn't finished. As I was saying, it helps to rest and exercise the heart but it should never indulged if the person has a weak heart."

She shifted her weight so he wouldn't get her out but he was strong. He got her out and she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. Running back to the bedroom, she removed the covers and covered herself up in them. She then used the towel for her hair and sat down on the carpet. Her teeth were chattering.

The Joker entered the room, soaking wet. His hair was disheveled and his makeup was smeared. He hadn't intended on falling into the tub with her.

He opened the dresser and took out some dry clothing. After he finished changing, he heard Isabelle sneeze. He hadn't seen her when she came in and slowly went to the corner of the bed. He laughed inwardly and she turned to look at him.

She glared but didn't talk.

"You're going to need another bath," he said.

"Can I have one without you being there?" she asked.

He nodded. "Just make it quick."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, go on before I change my mind..."he muttered.

She stood up, still huddling into the bed sheets. She heard him cough. "I'm going to need those back."

Her face reddened as she removed the towel from her hair and gave him back the sheets. She quickly covered herself up and quickly went to the washroom.

8888

The Joker quickly pondered about what he should do with Isabelle. He stood up and paced around the room thinking. He knew he was physically attracted to her but what more of a use was she to him? He enjoyed messing with her but it would soon eventually bore him. She was like a toy to him. A toy he would play with and then get rid of. She kept slowing his plans down with her constantly being in his mind while he schemed. He couldn't have anyone in his way. It was time for her to go. He snapped out of his thoughts when Isabelle came back from her bath. She still had a white towel wrapped around her.

"Thanks for letting me bath alone..." she said holding the previous clothes she was using before in her hands. "I could wash these you know..if you have a dryer that is. Is there any other clothing I can use?"

He pointed to the closet. He watched her, taking in her magnificent figure that hugged the towel.

"This duffle bag?" she asked and stuck her head out of the closet to look at him. He nodded at her and watched a smile grace her lips.

"My clothes! Thanks!" she said happily. She rummaged through it looking for undergarments, a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt and changed.

She stepped out and the Joker was still where he was before. Sitting on the edge of the bed. Walking to him, she thought she might as well and accept her situation. She decided to make the best of it and stop getting the Joker angry with her, even if it meant that she had to hold her tongue. She didn't want to die just yet.

* * *


	13. Willingness

Isabelle had always wondered why he was in the strip club. He didn't seem like the kind of man to go there. She wondered if he would answer her question. Her curiousness got to her as she approached him, still sitting at the edge of the bed. Her legs felt like jelly when she tried to walk towards the Joker. Why was she feeling like this towards him? She hoped it wasn't a case of Stockholm syndrome. She couldn't possibly feel an attraction towards _him_. She shook her head and turned to him, his make-up face looking at her with amusement.

"What's on your mind, pet?" he said suddenly, licking his crimson red lips.

She gazed down at them, yearning to kiss it. Shaking her head once again, she shut those feelings down that she had for him. He had just made Alex kill herself. She knew Alex wouldn't have lived but that was downright cruel.

"Why'd you go to the strip joint?" she asked suddenly looking down at him.

He then patted the right leg of his dark purple corduroy pants. She sat down on his leg obediently and awaited his answer. She could feel shivers going up her spine for being this close to the Joker. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "You _really_ want to _know?_"

She refrained herself from saying '_Of course I want to know you jackass. Why the hell would have I asked?' _Instead she merely nodded her head.

He pressed the tips of his fingers against her waist and held her tightly, breathing in her scent. She smelled of the light scenting soap called Dove which had a somewhat neutral smell to it, but he could smell a hint of milk. And her hair, washed out in the great fragrance of vanilla. She smelled delicious.

"Why should I tell you?" he said, smirking against her ear. He felt her shudder.

She breathed in and sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

His free hand caressed her cheek and made her turn towards him. He was cut off at what he was about to say as her lips came down on his. She pulled back immediately, looking into the dark abyss of his eyes, feeling confused.

He dipped his head for another kiss, motioning her tongue into his mouth and she hadn't rejected. He scooped her up so she was now straddling him, moaning softly when his kiss had left hers and lowered down to her exposed throat. Her hands, small and soft ran themselves against his green vest and tugged on his collar. Slowly, she unbuttoned his vest, smirking as she removed his tie along with his snake skin coloured blouse.

She smiled softly as she allowed him to wiggle her shirt above her head, removing it in the process. He rubbed one of her breasts in his hand, causing it to harden at his warm touch while the other snaked down her side to her thigh. He switched their positions, now him dominating above her as he lowered her down to the bed.

His hands were occupied with her jeans as he easily slid them off her along with her lacey black thong. Pushing her legs apart, he let his hand cup her as he whispered huskily, "You're already wet…Couldn't resist me could you?"

A moan escaped from her lips as he inserted his finger into her slowly. Her hands ran over his back, roughly drawing her nails gently down his spine. She gasped as he started to quicken his rhythm against her and added another finger while rubbing the sensitive nub that made her quiver beneath him.

His eyes darkened as he watched her, her body shivering from his touch and her flushed face. He wouldn't let her have all the pleasure. A grin graced his face as he stopped his movements. He heard that undeniable whimper coming from her as her hips unbuckled from his touch.

"Please…"she moaned, looking up at him, her eyes clouded with desire and lust.

He leaned down and sucked on her hardened nipples, taking his time to savour them both as he cupped them. She then pulled him closer to her, enjoying the feeling of the hardened muscles of his chest pressing against the softness of her breasts.

"Please what?" he said as his kisses trailed up higher, just below her ears.

"Mmm…I want you…Joker…"she whispered.

"I didn't quite hear you pet," he said lowering down her naked body.

"I want you Joker!" she said loud enough for him to hear.

She felt his hot lips press on the side of her thigh, his tongue skimming upwards her smooth skin. He was drawing closer to the heat that was coming from her. She looked down at him and tangles her hands around his hair as the tip of his tongue lapped at her roughly, slowly slipping inside her. She moaned seductively in delight causing him to groan as he explored her. She lightly squirmed and writhed as his skillful tongue glided over her very sensitive nub and stroked it.

"Joker! Oh…" she exclaimed as she felt a huge wave of ecstasy rack throughout her body. Her chest was heaving in delight and pleasure. She didn't realize how much control he had over her.

His tongue had lapped over her juices. Her fingers dug painfully into his scalp, but he didn't protest. She had never wanted a man this badly before but the Joker. He was something else. Her body craved for something more than just the pleasures of his tongue. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and towered over her, enjoying the feeling of her lying beneath him. He smirked as he let her hands free to roam him and then rested on the tip of his pants. He felt her hands unbuckle them which he was more than delighted for her to do. His pants were off in a matter of seconds. He placed his hardened member against her leg.

"This is what you do to me," he whispered huskily, his voice laced with lust and want.

The worst hit her. She had the sickening feeling he was going to ask her to pleasure him after what he did for her. All the memories from when he had raped her countless days ago flashed back into her mind. Her thinking was interrupted as he made next move.

Her breathing became labored as he moved his leg between hers, using his knee to part her legs more. He lay in between her, his member, long and hard was at the hilt of her entrance. She was aching with need. She decided she was going to willingly fuck the Joker. But he hadn't moved.

He spoke, his voice husky and firm, "I remember a couple of days ago, you would've fought and scream for me to get off you. Why the change of mind?"

"Oh God Joker! Just please! I need you…" she wailed as she felt him slowly entering. She could feel his chuckle vibrating through his body as he finally plunged into her.

He pressed himself further into her, unable to contain his groan of pleasure as they both looked into each other's eyes. She almost felt they were sharing something intimate but she knew he would never love her. She didn't know that it was here that set him on fire, he loved the curves of her slim body, the way her hair spilled against the bed and her beautifully flushed face. She was what he would say, _A good fuck. _

Their face were inches away from each other. The heat between them got more intense as he thrust into her, feeling her mouth whimper against his mouth. Every thrust had filled her with immense pleasure that she had never felt before. Her hips bucked as they both came. She felt the hot heat of the burning seed flow from him to her. Then she heard him whisper her name as he collapsed onto the bed beside her, both parties weak with pleasure and slick with sweat.

No matter how much she wanted to blame him, she couldn't. She was the one who started this after all. A stray tear dropped from her eye from the feeling of shame and regret. She was oblivious that he had lifted his arms to look down at her. Realization hit her and she became startled and wiped the tear away.

"The reason I went there was for purely business against the mob," he answered.

"Oh," she muttered.

"You know, telling Maroni about me killing Batman. But my plans have changed…"

She didn't reply and nodded her head, unable to look at him any longer.

"Answer me this Isabelle, why do you always regret the things you do with me?"

She was shocked to hear that his tone sounded hurt.

"Because you're the Joker," she murmured. "You're evil, cunning and I hate what you put me through these days. You killed one of my good friends. And you raped me. What woman would want that?" she said.

"Yet, I can't help but become physically attracted to you. Call me crazy but you've become attractive in my eyes. I would do anything to get rid of the feelings I'm starting to develop for you and being totally honest, I'm ashamed. I hate this. I wish someone could just make it all go away…"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "You should consider yourself lucky. Not one of my hostages ever lived this long," he spoke. "But since you're not liking it, I think this is the end for you. You know, _I_ can make it all go away…" he said standing up from the bed and reaching into his trench coat for his trusty green coloured switchblade.

He expected her to cower in fear and beg for her worthless life but she just laid there shouting out insults back at him.

"Don't you love nature, despite what it did to you?" she yelled. She spat at him with distaste.

He was filled with rage but his visage was calm and collected. "Some people don't hesitate to speak their minds because they've got nothing to lose," he spoke back.

"You bastard! Kill me! Go ahead! I've got nothing to live for so just end my life already! What's taking you so long?!" she screamed at the top of her voice. She didn't know what caused her such a longing for death. Then she knew and she smiled. At least she would meet her parents again. "Hurry up! I want to meet my parents!" she yelled out. She had to suppress a sudden chuckle.

He pinned her down on the bed, hearing her gasp for breath as his hands clamped over her neck. He let it go briefly and lowered himself, "Any last words?"

"Goodbye, Jack Napier. I hope life treats you kind,and I hope you have all you've dreamed of. I wish to you, joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love," she said and smiled at him. "And I bet you'll do good on showing everyone a better class of criminal. But you should've used your smarts for good you asshole. Oh and I hope yah rot in hell! Amen."

He smirked. She was always a feisty one. He didn't care what she said. No one would miss her. No one ever misses a whore. But would he miss her? He kissed her roughly, bruising her lips as he slit her throat and watched all the blood spurt out on the bed, and down her naked body. She looked like a beautiful piece of art. Her eyes fluttered down as the Joker collected his things from the room and got out. With one last look, he slammed the door harshly as he left.

The Joker and his cronies evacuated the house in an instant. He hadn't liked that house that much to begin with. The white van erupted with life as they drove to another hideout, far away from the current. While he was driving, he couldn't ignore the feeling of guilt deep inside him. He began to laugh his unique laugh which scared his faithful goons. They looked around asking what was funny. He heard Joey silence them. Yet he still continued his laughter. He could do anything. He was boss, after all.

88888

She had gasped for a minute, cramping her hand to her bloodied neck. Searching around the room not caring a bit of her nakedness, she found the Joker hadn't unplugged a white cordless phone as she dialed 911. She barely had the strength to tell them they had to track her down because she didn't know where the hell she was.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Please hold on. We're coming to get you. Just stay on the line," a lady from the other line had told her.

She said in a ragged breath and held the phone next to her ear, "Ok."

She hoped they would be here on time. Time was ticking away fervently as she tried her best to stay awake.

* * *


	14. Survivor

So this was the end of Isabelle Belmont's 'journey' with Gotham's Most Wanted criminal. Needless to say she was speechless on surviving that traumatic near death experience. She hadn't expected to get out of the Joker's reign alive. How very wrong he was to think he had killed her.

***

Isabelle was in a hospital bed, recovering from her injuries. It had already been 5 days since that event. She stared out at the dismal looking white walls which looked back at her with the same dismal feeling. She turned her head, startled at the sudden intrusion of her room. A man, with clear glasses and a graying moustache gave her a small smile and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely.

She nodded her head, giving him permission to enter. He walked up to her and sat on a chair, in front of her. Her green eyes looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm Commissioner James Gordon. You're Isabelle Belmont I take it?" he asked.

She nodded once again, placing a hand on her neck. She took a mental note, refrain from nodding. She closed her eyes briefly. Her neck was still killing her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she managed to croak out. "Why are you here?"

"You're very lucky. We have just told your neighbor that you've been found. She was so nervous for you. She'll be coming soon to visit."

"You," she said. "Came all this way to tell me I'm going to have a visitor?"

He shook his head. "No, well you see , I wanted to question you about the Joker. We know it was his hideout because, a friend of mine," he breathed in. "Alexandria Vogel, her-her body was found in the backyard, cut up and all scattered, as if it was a chew toy for some dogs."

Isabelle's eyes became watery at the thought of what happened to her friend. Some tears slipped from her face, but the commissioner stayed passive.

"No! Stop it! I don't want to talk about him!" she yelled out, wiping her tears.

"We're here to protect you-"

She cut him off and screamed, "He tried to KILL ME! If you wanted to protect _ME_, then why didn't the POLICE come for us when ALEX called?!"

"We're doing what we can here. It's just that, our cops weren't that trusting that night. With the Joker and Harvey Dent on the loose, everything has just become chaos…We're really here to protect you. Since the Joker doesn't know he had failed to kill you, you'll be under our watch. But we'll have to go through a process to make that happen. Are you willing to co-operate?"

"Yes."

Just then his phone rang. He nodded his head, while looking intently at her. He shut his phone and spoke up. "Something bad has happened. I'm sorry but I really have to get going. There will be a folder sent to you in a couple hours and I'll come right back to pick it up."

She didn't say anything and watched him go, leaving her to her own thoughts. How could she possibly go back to the way things were? She would have to get a new job, change her name so he wouldn't be able to find her again. But why would he even want to? She was dead, to him at least. She started to feel uneasy as something, that tasted like bile was coming up from her throat. She pressed the emergency button and a nurse rushed up and gave her a bin in time, before it had spilled everywhere.

She had been feeling sickly ever since she had been sent to the hospital. Her cravings for food increased and she felt nauseous. She fell asleep for a couple hours, dreaming of her kidnapper torturing her until she had woken up and screamed. A nurse checked if she was okay and she told them to ignore her, she was just having bad dreams. There, was lying on the table beside her was a package that James Gordon had told her would come.

Opening the package, there were a lot of paperwork and a key that had slid out. The paper explained she had to change her name and she had to fill out a paper with the rights to this safe house that was mentioned. Change her name? She sighed. She was perfectly content with the name her parents had given her. Taking a few moments, she had come up with her new alias. Helena, which was her mother's middle name and Gable, the last name of her father's favourite male actor, Clark Gable. Helena Gable, it sounded odd to her at first but she had finally written it down on the paper's with pen and her decision was final. She also had to sign papers to say it was fine for this moving company to move all her stuff to this other house she would have to stay in. She sighed. There was also another package from Mrs. Jenkins! She must've fallen asleep when she visited. Her lovely neighbor wrote her a letter wishing on her well being and said she was going to be back to see her when she was awake. She felt happy that someone at least cared for her. There were some chocolates wrapped beside the letter and she savoured them, happily.

In the morning, the next day, there was a male doctor sitting beside her and she saw the commissioner standing outside the door, greeting her.

"The nurses told me you've been vomiting a lot. Usually, that is not the side effects of having a cut neck. I will have to check you for symptoms alright?"he said.

"Ok," she had muttered.

The doctor was young. He had medium long blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He coifed the sleeves of his white blouse and placed a hand on the end of her shirt, lifting it up, showing her bare stomach.

"Breath in for me please," he said, moving his hands around his stomach. His hands were warm to her flesh.

She did as he asked, nervously.

"Good good, again?"

She exhaled, in and out. Then he looked her way. There was a look in his eyes, which twinkled as he looked back at her.

A big smile broke on his face. "Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

"You're not serious are you?" she asked, silently crossing her fingers hoping he was just pulling her leg.

"Course' I am. Where's your husband? He should be here celebrating!" he said gleefully.

"Get out....GET OUT!" she yelled, shooing everyone in the room away.

"Pms must be kicking in," the doctor uttered under his breath to a nurse beside him. They both laughed.

All the colour from her face drained as she looked to the Commissioner, her face horrified. He looked back at her with almost the same expression. She felt like she was bearing the devil's baby. He didn't leave the room. Instead, he went up to her, stroking her back soothingly.

"Shh...it's going to be okay..." he said. "We just wanted to start you off a clean fresh life and I know it must be hard for you...carrying the reminder of that man inside you. Don't worry Isabelle...you're going to be alright. We're going to keep you and you're baby safe and out of harms way."

She cried into the stranger's arms. She had barely even knew the Commissionner and yet he comforted her. He had asked if she was hungry, so he left to get her some food. He was a very kind man. But she longed for her parent's comfort. The room was silent, once again leaving her to her thoughts.

She hadn't been thinking about what the Joker and her were doing and the consequences of their 'actions'. It was his fault. He was the one who raped her. He had also saved her from Jorge. Wait, she shook her head. No, he didn't. He watched that man abuse her and she was the one who saved _him_ from getting hurt by Jorge. There was a deep hatred for him, that she felt. And to think, she had been okay for him to touch her a few days ago. She shuddered. She was going to keep the baby no matter what. She'd thought of getting an abortion but she felt it was too cruel to get rid of a life like that. Just because her baby's father was messed, doesn't mean his kid would be. She now had something to live for. The Joker was wrong. She was going to live for a baby. A baby that he'll never know and _never_ have.

* * *

**_A/N: Well...there you have it! Thanks to everyone who kept up with this story! I truly appreciate it :D Wow...I can't believe it's finally over. First ever fanfiction I ever completed. Woo! _**

**_Wait, I've got a question...should I do a sequel? Or should I leave it as it is? _**

**_...would ya read it? Lol, review and tell me what you think :D _**

**_Laterz,_**

**_¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨ xoxo, lets . make . it . rain ¸.·´ .·´ ¸¸.·¨_**


End file.
